biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Freshwater and Marine Ecology
20/01/2020 NM Volckaert # How does the phosphorus cycle interact with the coastal sediment? Draw a scheme and explain qualitative and semi-quantitative. Does global change have any impact? # Figure: the image of a food piramide. Tell everything you know about this and explain it. # The pH of the ocean is lowering, how is this possible. Explain what consequences this might have. # Definitions (explain each shortly in max 30 words): Formula of the Reynold's number, abyssal, toothed whale, DON Pieter Lemmens # What is the effect of damming a river? And of normalization? # What is a 'shallow' lake, and why are they special. # Lake structering and functioning in tropical lakes vs temporate lakes # Do biodiversity hotspots and ecosystem hotspots overlap? How would u asses these two on a regional scale? (or something like that) 17/01/2020 VM Volckaert # How does the carbon cycle interact with the sediment in a temperate estuary? Draw a scheme with the various links and explain qualitative and semi-quantitative. Does global change have any impact? # Figure: the image about wavelength penetration in waters around Europe. Tell everything you know about this and explain it. (Why are certain places, like the coastal areas, more turbid) # Benthic organisms take advantage of the current to filterfeed. Explain how this is possible? Do you know another example than we saw in class? # Definitions (explain each shortly in max 30 words): archaea, anammox, assimilaton, diatom Pieter Lemmens # Potential problems with paleoecological sampling, and techniques to reduce those problems # Internal eutrophication, explain # Flood pulse concept + how is this of importance for biodiversity and ecosystem services (hint: fishing and agriculture) # Which are the mechanisms behind the community structure in ephemeral pools? 13/01/2020 Volckaert (schriftelijk, uitzonderlijk was hij er niet) # Nitrogen cycle, and how is it important for estuaries? Make a link. Make a drawing. # Picture of a slide from continental shelf (3 prentjes - foto op slide waar staat 'the 3D extent of the seabed habitat will very considerably depending on the hardness and stability of the seabed'.). Explain. # Are jelly fish a dead-end to the food web or not? # definitions: Picoplankton, DOM, Shear stress, intermediate disturbance hypotheses. Pieter Lemmens (mondeling) # Where would you expect cyanobacteria blooms and why? Why do cyanobacteria persist good in an environment with high grazing pressure by zooplankton? # Make scheme of the effect of climate change on aquatic systems in temperate regions (prepare to explain everything oral) # River continuum concept - explain. # Does disturbance increase local biodiversity? 30/01/18 VM Volkaert How is the C-cycle linked with the deep sea sediment? Does Global Change have a role in this? Figure from O2 in estuaries (with NH4+, Biomass and O2). Explain this figure What happens if a huge oil spill comes into the ocean? Definities: Phytoplankton, trofic yield, viral shunt and purse seine De Meester Why are ancient lakes special and important? Foodweb system tropical lakes and temporate lakes Flood pulse concept Draw scheme linking climate change, biodiversity and society. 29/01/18 NM Volkaert: How is the P-cycle linked with the deep sea sediment? Does Global Change have a role in this? Figuur van Esturies, met de verschillende soorten die voorkomen bij verschillende zoutconcentraties: FW, brackish, marine, hypersaline, ultrahaline. Leg uit en vertel alles wat je weet over en ivm met figuur. Fishing down the food web: what is this? When does is it occur? Why does is occur? Does it have an impact on the ES and if so, explain. How can this be managed? Definities: diatom, nitrifying chemolithotrophs, alternative states, andere ben ik vergeten De Meester Which factors influence the species that occur in ephemeral pools? Internal eutrophication. Explain. Varzea lakes (aka flood pulse concept). Explain. What effect does damming have on ES? And normalization? Draw scheme linking climate change, biodiversity and society. 29/01/2018 VM Volckaert: * How is the N-cycle linked with the deep sea sediment? Does Global Change have a role in this? (Give scheme, qualitative and semi-quantitative explanation) * Figure about CO2, HCO3- and CO3 2-: explain and comment everything you know about this figure. * Global change changes ecosystems. How do you know it is global change and not natural variation? * Explain short these words: Beam trawl, meiobenthos, marine snow and scavenger De Meester * At what condition can cyanobacteria occur/grow? Why are they dominant when there is a high grazing pressure of zooplankton? * Something about biodiversity and ecosystem services monitoring and hotspots * Explain the river continuum concept * Make a scheme with all the climate change interactions... 23/01/18 Volckaert: C cyclus en deep sea sediment, is er een effect van global change Waarom kan phytoplankton niet bloomen als er toch genoeg licht is Da prentje van die zee-otter en zee -egels (bottom up top down) De Meester: Flood pulse concept Waarom werkt biomanipulatie in tropen niet goed Shallow lakes - waarom speciaal En dan groot schema van climate change da tijdens een verplichte oef was gemaakt waar ik zelf niet was